This invention relates generally to a self sealing microporous membrane for electrochemical cells and more particularly to cells of the gas-depolarized type.
The properties inherent in the sealing of gas-depolarized galvanic cells is well established in the art and has been described in a number of patents. Injection molding of the gas-depolarized cathode provides a useful solution, but decreases the usable volume of the cell, increases cost and leads to difficulties in assembly. Attempts at using a single insulating and sealing member while increasing the usable volume of the cell have demonstrated a statistically high rate of failure in the seal due partially to the ineffective sealing of one surface of the sealing member at the region of the seal as may occur in Jaggard U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,265.